


Lay down

by dirtyminded



Series: Tentacle!verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Other, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time to lay the eggs, Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay down

Stiles didn't know how many days he spent like this, on his back, his stomach bulge growing.

He did not know how many eggs were inside him. 

The tentacles had become more careful though. They hadn't fucked his pussy since the skin on his stomach had started to feel too tight and it seemed like only the smaller ones were allowed to fuck his ass.

And they were almost constantly going at it. But for once, Stiles was grateful for that. The cum they were pumping into him distracted him from the pain. 

Stiles whimpered as something moved inside his belly, and almost immediately there was a tentacle wriggling inside his butt, pressing against his prostate and fucking in and out until it came. The cum was better than any pain killers.

“Shhh, I think you are ready.” 

Two stronger tentacles wrapped around his thighs, spreading his legs. Smaller tentacles pressed against his folds, wriggling inside, stretching him open carefully.

“It is time to lay the eggs, Stiles.”

Stiles spread his legs wider, willing himself to relax, to let the small tentacles reach deeper inside him. He would finally get rid of the constant feeling of too full.

They pushed deeper, until Stiles could feel them shifting the eggs. Then they pulled out, retreating only to make space for a bigger tentacle. 

Stiles hissed in pain as it pushed inside, his inside was too sore. “I need, please-”

The tentacle currently in his ass started fucking in deeper, trying to distract him. There was cum dripping out of him, but it was not enough.

“Please”, Stiles begged, trashing around as the tentacle started moving the first egg.

“Shh, I'm gonna take goo care of you”, Christian promised, pushing a tentacle down his throat.

Stiles moaned around it and started sucking on it, trying to get it to spill its sedating cum down his throat.

“It is a shame, really”, Christian said, as Stiles clenched around the tentacle in his ass, his hole too lose for him to feel any real pressure anymore. Stiles missed the feeling of being stretched open around a big tentacle, of his rim being forced open.

“You look so good with a round belly, you're such a nice, ripe bitch for me to breed.” 

Stiles whimpered as the tentacle inside his pussy slowly moved the egg towards his entrance, setting his nerves on fire.

“Come on, Stiles. You gotta push with me.” He could feel as the tentacle in his ass pulled out, cum gushing out of him. The one in his throat fucked in deeper, just shy of choking him.

Stiles spread his legs even more, clenching and pushing, helping the tentacle pulling the egg out.

“Well done, Stiles”, Christian praised as the it finally slipped outside, the tentacle in his mouth cummnig, pulsing down his throat, rewarding him.

Stiles lost himself in it, the pushing and pulling. He lost track of how many eggs were pulled out of him, focusing on the pressure against his prostate and the cum down his throat instead.

**Author's Note:**

> And we are finally at the egg laying stage!
> 
> The next part will include Derek ;)
> 
> (If you wanna you can shoot me suggestions over at my tumblr -> dirtymindedficcery)


End file.
